


A 'Mystic' Love Triangle

by staticfromac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Han Jumin Bad Ending (Mystic Messenger), Humiliation, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Possessive Han Jumin, Questioning, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Romance, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfromac/pseuds/staticfromac
Summary: The RFA have a meal to celebrate a year passing since MC's first RFA party. Tension rises between Jumin and Zen as Zen continues asserting dominance over Jumin. This results in a lot of drinking, petty actions and arguing. Jumin decides to settle their feud over MC in his penthouse bedroom.Explicit chapters with smut are going to be labelled with an asterisk at the end of the chapter title! Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with sexual content! <3
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA gather at a fancy restaurant to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of your first RFA party! Tension rises between Jumin and Zen, you're torn between which side to choose.  
> 

"You look stunning, as usual." Jaehee smiled and pulled you into her warm embrace.  
"Thank you, Jaehee, and look at you! You look gorgeous." Jaehee blushed in response. "I'm so excited to see everyone all together again."  
You both walked up the stairs leading to the entrance of the expensive, modern restaurant. "I see Jumin has made the reservations." You assumed. Jaehee chuckled and nodded in response. As you opened the door to let Jaehee in, lively chatter and mellow jazz music instantly contrasted the soft hum of the city in the evening, you both turned your heads in the direction of a blond youthful man in a playful debate with a eccentric-looking redhead at a crowded square table.  
"Ah! Jaehee, MC! Welcome!" V warmly grinned. Yoosung and 707 halted their debate to enthusiastically greet you both as it had been a while since you'd met in person. Jumin and Zen both turned to greet you both with a soft smile. "I'm very glad you could all make it tonight, take a seat ladies." V tilted his head towards the empty seats next to both Zen and Jumin. Jumin got out of his seat to pull out Jaehee's chair being the gentleman that he was, Zen copied and sat back down. Zen paused to look you up and down "Wow, babe, you look adorable! No- gorgeous! Actually- stunning!" You blushed from embarrassment, Zen was always so dramatic. Still, you appreciated his compliments. "It's nice to see you again. You really look amazing, you've been taking care of yourself haven't you! I can't get over how good you look."  
"Zen, I saw you last Tuesday!" You chuckled, your cheeks still pink from embarrassment. Trying to change the subject you remember Zen's recent audition; "You look good too. How did the audition go?"  
"Oh~ It was amazing. The director said she had never seen such a talented and handsome actor! Sometimes I worry people only want me for my looks but the fact that she mentioned talent tells me all I need to know-" Zen continued to babble on smugly about his appearance and skills. You try to focus on Zen but an overwhelming presence makes you feel uneasy, you look around to figure out what it is and you exchange a glance with Jumin's deep, piercing, raven eyes. He's staring at you whilst he sips his expensive wine, his eyes concentrated as he inspects your dress, your hair, your eyes and then his eyes trail to your lips. You look at him confused yet he just smirks and turns to talk to Jaehee.  
Things with Jumin had been different since the last RFA party; you both had an amazing night where you talked about almost everything in your lives, you drank together and Jumin even suprisingly danced a little from pressure of 707 as the night went on. The night ended at the balcony where you eventually shared a passionate kiss away from the party-

707 handed you and Jaehee a menu each, "We'll probably need to order soon. Nothing here matches the divine quality of Honey Buddah Chips but the bulgogi with ssamjang comes quite close" 707 winks.  
"Hey, babe, I've already had something to drink but if you order some alcohol we can drink together- if you want to of course." Zen caressed your shoulder and gave you a reassuring smile. Zen was always so considerate of other people, that's what made him such an amazing person. Sure, he's narcissistic at times but his wonderful character and loyalty overpowers his vanity. Most importantly, he really cares for you; your chemistry is obvious and if given the opportunity you'd make an amazing couple- but he had never given you any direct signs of interest, sure he called you 'babe' and complimented you a lot, but that was just in his nature; he's naturally flirty with everyone. Jaehee constantly reminds you of how he has a 'playboy' reputation due to his endless stream of fan-girls. He really could have anyone.

"Fine, if I'm getting drunk you're getting drunk." You cheerfully smiled at Zen he gripped your shoulder twice in reassurance with a cute grin to which you blushed. You felt Jumin inspecting you again but tried to brush it off. 707 had already helped you decide your main course, now you needed to decide how drunk you were going to get tonight. Zen scanned the drinks menu pointed to the cocktails and you looked up to him and nodded in agreement. Eventually, the waiter came along and the RFA began to order their main meals, sides and drinks. The waiter returned with a round of drinks for the table, Jaehee had refused to drink alcohol though, as she had work to do early the next day.

"3..2..1... Go!" Zen exclaimed and hastily began to chug his drink, following just behind him you downed your matching cocktail as fast as you could. Yoosung looked in amusement at the competition. 

"Haha! Beat you!" Zen lightly patted your cheek, beaming with pride. "Another round!"

"Ahhh. I don't think I can go again." You sighed, now feeling light-headed from drinking too fast.

Jumin blew air from his nose smirking "So childish." He continued to sip his wine smugly awaiting Zen's reply to his teasing statement.

"At least I know how to have fun. You're just jealous you're a lightweight." Zen retorted.

"I'm only a lightweight because I prefer to taste my drink rather than waste it. There's nothing to be jealous of, anyone can drink alcohol fast."

"Oh yeah? Prove it, Trust Fund kid." Zen challenged him and proceeded to order another two cocktails. Yoosung, ordered himself another drink too so he could join the drinking contest. The drinks arrived along with the main course, 707 and V were too deep in conversation to be distracted by Zen's game. You and Jaehee watched patiently as Yoosung, Jumin and Zen stared each other down holding their fresh tropical cocktails. 

"3..2..1... Go!" All three of the boys began gulping down their alcoholic drinks, at the start Zen and Jumin were neck and neck in this 'race'; Yoosung trailing slightly behind. The taste of pure alcohol hit Jumin's throat causing him to pause and cringe, yet he persevered through it in an attempt to win this childish contest. Zen slammed his glass on the table.

"Finished!" Zen yelled. "See! Not just anyone can down a drink like I can, Jumin! Gosh, it seems like I'm great at almost everything." Jumin finished his drink just before Yoosung, he looked at Zen with a bitter face. Zen slyly grinned knowing he had asserted some form of dominance over Jumin by proving him wrong and beating him in a contest. Their constant bickering was no surprise to the RFA as they had never really seen eye-to-eye; which wasn't surprising considering how much they contrasted each other in both looks, lifestyle and personality. Jumin fixed the cuffs of his dark button-up shirt and turned away from Zen subtly.

"Wow, Zen, You're really good at that! I really can't drink that fast." Young Yoosung said in awe of Zen. Yoosung began to eat hastily in order to prevent any of the alcohol he had just downed from impacting him too much. You began to tuck into the food 707 had recommended you, he was right, it was delicious.

Zen chuckled in response. "Thanks Yoosung, I'm glad you can admit your limits." An obvious dig at Jumin. Zen turned to face you and his furrowed brow dropped "How's your meal MC?"

"It's amazing! Thanks for suggesting it, Luciel!" The food helped sober you up a bit more after two glasses of cocktails, not that you minded being a bit tipsy, but you didn't expect to be drunk so early into the night. Jaehee had already finished her meal as the drinking game quickly lost her attention. Zen then ordered another round of drinks, his 4th cocktail now; and he wasn't even tipsy.

"MC, I should've told you earlier but you look elegant tonight. I recognise high quality material when I see it, that dress is perfectly fitted to your figure." Jumin smirked looking away from a suddenly defensive Zen.

"Well, you didn't need to say anything because I've already told her!" Zen put his hand on your shoulder, caressing it. "Hey- what do you mean perfectly fitted?" he barked.

"You're being too loud, Zen. Do something useful with your mouth rather than talking and finish your food." Jumin dismissed him like one of his butlers with a smirk which frustrated Zen even more.

"Zen, here." You innocently pick up some of his food with a pair of chopsticks and feed him some pork. Jumin's smile briefly faded and Zen noticed his reaction- was Jumin jealous?

"Thanks, babe, You can feed me anytime." He copies you by feeding you the last piece of food from your dish. You turned red; was this a sign? Was Zen flirting with you? You drank your drink to avoid making conversation. Jumin kissed his teeth with annoyance at Zen, assumptions of MC and Zen's relationship flooded his head, he too sipped his drink but was evidently a bit more drunk than he expected.

As the night went on, you all got a bit drunk. Things were still tense between Jumin and Zen but 707 and Yoosung came to the rescue providing the table with their playful jokes and entertainment. Jaehee had to leave early for work the next morning, she hugged you goodbye and kissed you on the cheek. V also had to leave early, he didn't give a solid explanation as to why he had to leave but knowing V's mysterious character by now, secrets were no surprise. With Jaehee gone from between Zen and Jumin you were left in-between the two, 707 and Yoosung were opposite the three of you. You were all on what seemed to be your final round of drinks.

"Ahhh~ I can't drink anymore" Yoosung moaned, he had finally reached his limit; alcohol wasn't as fun when he felt like he was going to be sick. The blonde boy frowned as 707 rubbed his back to comfort him. You rested your elbow on the table to support your chin that was now snug in the palm of your hand; you felt tired now, the restaurant was too cozy and warm. Jumin slipped into the seat which was previously Jaehee's and gazed at you with a soft admiring smile, he was wine drunk.

Your half opened eyes met his and you returned his comforting expression. "You look cute tonight." You softly whispered pausing your gaze then looking away. Jumin seemed to be lost in thought and Zen hadn't yet caught on to your little intimate moment, it were as if you were both in a little bubble- the sound of the background chatter had faded out and it was just you two.

"That's new. No one has called me cute before." He lightly places his palm on your shoulder and caresses it. "I can't describe how gorgeous you look tonight, I'd kiss you if I could; but I respect Zen and your relationship."

You let out a quiet giggle to yourself. "Zen and I aren't dating, he hasn't ever made an advance on me. You know he flirts with everyone unintentionally; plus he can have whoever he wants."

"You like him." Jumin proceeds to pass you your drink to finish. You both down your drinks together.

"I do. But he doesn't seem to like me. I'm not going to wait for him; he's single, if he wanted me he would've said something by now."

"Judging by tonight and the past month, he has feelings for you MC. I even thought you were exclusive from what I've seen tonight."

"Well we're not. Honestly, I like you just as much as I like him. Since that kiss you've been in my mind." You and Jumin were obviously drunk at this point but your feelings were genuine towards Jumin.

"It's getting pretty late. I'm not letting you drive home in this state; my driver will take you home."

"Actually, I'd like to stay with you."

"Okay, I can sleep on the couch. I'll look after you and keep you safe since you're drunk."

You began to laugh "Jumin, you're drunk too."

"Yes, but not as drunk as you right now." He got out of his seat and lifted you up to stand. He checked on Yoosung and 707 to see how they were getting home, 707 mentioned how he lived nearby and Yoosung could crash at his house.

"Zen, how are you going to get home?" Jumin asked concerned for Zen as he was slightly tipsy now.

"I've got my motorbike outside." 

"That's not safe. You can stay with me or 707.

"...Thanks." Zen nodded in appreciation "What about MC? I want her to get home safe."

"She's staying with me." Jumin mentioned nonchalantly while putting on his spotless suit jacket, Zen looked in disgust as he had anticipated what Jumin planned to do.

"She's really not. Not after what you said earlier about her. Gosh, I had some form of respect for since I thought you were a gentleman but turns out your the same."

"You're welcome to stay too. I'd prefer that you were safe rather than on that bike." Jumin shrugged completely ignoring Zen's taunts, Jumin continued to help MC outside to the limo where Driver Kim was patiently waiting for the three. Returning to the contrasting sound of the quiet city at night, the cool air managed to wake most of you up from your hazy state; excluding Yoosung who was definitely going to regret how much he had drank the next day. The three of you got into the vehicle, a prominent cedar aroma with hints of floral undertones filled the car; it smelt just like Jumin but stronger, strong enough for you to pick up on the floral traces yet not strong enough for you to identify it. Sat in-between Zen and Jumin you could feel the tension, they really didn't seem to like each other that much. It was more-so Zen having a particular dislike for Jumin as he had never worked a day in his life. Zen had worked for years to get even a hint of recognition, he had talent and looks which is something you couldn't buy. Yet, Jumin had talents in the business world, he could play the power-game perfectly from years of experience and he certainly had money because of his ambitious father. Jumin never really understood this as he didn't really think much of the feud, he was actually fond of Zen; he found his persistence and dedication charming and only wanted the best for him but Zen couldn't understand this.

You arrived at the top floor of Jumin's penthouse, Zen slumped onto the leather grey couch in the main room; he removed his long silver hair from its hold and loosened his matching pale tie. "Jumin, do you have any drinks?" Jumin removed your jacket and his to place them on the hanger by the door. Elizabeth the 3rd gracefully greeted her owner at the door.

"I only have vodka. Or wine of course, but I'm not sure that's something you particularly enjoy." He picked up his groomed cat and lightly patted her silky head. "I'm going to get some spare blankets and pillows. I'm also going to put Elizabeth in her cage so you don't have an allergic reaction, Zen." He exited the room with his small kitten, leaving you and Zen alone. You headed towards the drink cabinet and then poured Zen a shot of vodka, you placed yourself next to him on the expensive couch and handed him the potent drink. He finished it without flinching and then returned the shot glass to the table next to him. He then scooted over closer to you which made your heart sink a little in anticipation. "Thanks, babe." He reached his slim arms around your shoulder to grip the top of the couch, he angled his body in your direction and looked at you with his soft, narrowed, sultry eyes and a light smile. "You're so good to me, you know that?" He moved his arms towards your back from the couch and squeezed your shoulder. "You know... what Jumin said earlier, about your dress... I think the same thing. You have such a gorgeous figure babe... I might even have competition." He playfully joked whilst looking you up and down. "Are you flirting with me? Or is this what you say to all your girls?" You teased in return, slightly hurt in the fact that it was probably true. Zen leaned in towards you, his face inches away from yours and then paused. You froze in shock, was this it? He took a moment to appreciate your facial expression then moved to your ear. "I wonder how beautiful you'd look without the dress." His hot breath lingered on your ear and neck then he went to softly bite your earlobe. 

The sound of Jumin entering the room interrupted your moment, you swiftly pulled away from Zen and he sighed in frustration. "You found the alcohol I see." Jumin stated as he came to join you both, resting the bedding on a side table. "Yeah, I'm going to have another shot. I don't feel drunk at all." Zen left just as quickly as Jumin had arrived to get the bottle of vodka, he returned with two extra shot glasses; assuming both you and Jumin would be willing to drink some more with him. He poured you both another shot each to drink with him yet you declined feeling you were drunk enough as it was. Time passed; Zen's frequent shots caught up to him all at once and Jumin couldn't keep up with his pace, they seemed equally drunk at this point. "You really can't handle spirits can you?" Zen muttered to Jumin. Jumin shook his head and leaned onto your shoulder slipping his hand onto your thigh so that he was in a comfortable position. "Drinking isn't something to brag about, Zen. You don't impress me." Jumin said, dismissing his belittling question. Sensing another brewing argument you decided that you had enough for the night, you poured yourself a final shot and said goodnight to the boys. "Goodnight, babe.", "Sleep well, hun." They continued to bicker while you went off to bed.

As you entered Jumin's room that same aroma embraced you, you struggled to strip down and helped yourself to one of Jumin's shirts which was over-sized in comparison to you and slipped into his satin bedsheets. You could still hear them drunkenly debating from the room next door and this continued for some time. You heard a door slam and things went quiet for a moment, it sounded like the glass door to Jumin's balcony. The argument had gotten pretty tense you assumed, nonetheless, you took advantage of the quiet and tried to get to sleep. Moments later you heard the door to Jumin's room lightly open, a soft hand began petting your head and lightly massaging it. Your eyes fluttered open to recognize Jumin's comforting smile illuminated by the lamp on the side-table, he was trying hard to be gentle despite the alcohol clearly impacting his motor functions. You closed your eyes and let out a reassured sigh, he made you feel safe. His finger tips trailed from your hair to your chin, he turned your face towards him and softly kissed you. "I missed that" He paused to remind you, then continued to kiss you. His hands moving from your chin down your neck towards your chest. He was always more forward when he was tipsy, yet perfectly self-aware to an extent. Soft kisses soon turned more desperate and he began to tease you with his fingers over his shirt you had borrowed.

"What the fuck." Zen had managed to sneak in whilst you were busy together. "You entitled dickhead! I leave you for one minute" Zen approaches a visibly annoyed Jumin to pull him from you, there's no way Jumin would let him stay in a room with you drunk. "Zen! What are you doing? Don't be so rough with him." Slightly frustrated from the interruption you questioned Zen. "Can't you just let me be happy? You knew I've liked you for ages and just lead me on. Stop being so selfish." Zen loosened his grip on Jumin and gave you a look of confusion. Jumin was obviously pissed off at the fact Zen had been so aggressive with him and just cock-blocked him, Zen needed to be knocked down a peg.

"Shut up, Zen. You've been accidentally flirting with her all night, it's cruel." Jumin said firmly.

"What? I've been flirting with her on purpose you brat. How is this your business anyway?" 

"You're using MC like all your other fan-girls. I don't find that respectable at all."

"Ugh. You always have something to say don't you." Zen turned to face MC. "MC, I like you. I wouldn't be here right now if that wasn't true."

"She has moved on to better things, Zen. Now leave, we were in the middle of something before you barged in." That made Zen visibly angry, he paused then made his way towards Jumin with intentions of releasing his anger. Jumin being slightly more sober, recognized his intentions and pinned zen to the wall... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fo reading! This is my first fanfic so any feedback is appreciated <3 Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. The Penthouse *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has had enough of Zen trying to belittle him in front of MC and decides to take matters into his own hands; MC still can't choose between Zen and Jumin but it seems that isn't an issue anymore. ;)  
> **Warning: This chapter includes non-con voyeurism/reluctance in general.**

Zen struggled under Jumin's grip to break free, Zen paused; slightly flustered when he realized the position they were in, Jumin took this moment of shock as an advantage and reached for a crimson ribbon from the draw of his mahogany bureau. Before Zen had gathered himself from his drunken confusion, Jumin had managed to tie Zen's wrists behind his back; despite the struggle, they were tied pretty tight. Jumin kicked the back of Zen's knees to make him collapse next to the bureau, he reached back into the draw and pulled out more restraints, he positioned Zen onto the wooden seat locking his ankles to the legs of the chair. "What the fuck, Jumin?!" Zen exclaimed at a loss for words, trying to understand why the hell Jumin had this sort of stuff lying around his bedroom and as to why he had even tied him up in the first place. You were lying snugly in Jumin's satin sheets observing the situation, two fully grown men fighting were drunkenly fighting over you which seemed awfully unnecessary.

  
Pleased with himself, Jumin stood back with a smug look plastered on his face to enjoy the sight of the bound white-haired man. Zen looked away, pink with humiliation at either his defeat or the sexual implications behind the whole fight. "Okay, that's enough." You peeled yourself from Jumin's bed and walked towards Zen with the intentions of removing the ribbons, Jumin's eyes followed you as you crouched down to free Zen's ankles, Jumin knelt beside you and turned your chin to face him. "Leave him, he'll only have a tantrum again if you let him loose." He smirked, "Now where were we?" Jumin pulled you towards him caressing your jawline as he kissed you in front of Zen.

  
Feeling guilty you tried to pull away, Zen had literally confessed his feelings a few minutes ago. "Jumin I-" You managed to mutter in-between each kiss; a few more seconds of passionate kissing passed before he made his way down your sensitive neck. You softly gasped as he planted soft kisses on your neck, his breath getting slightly louder in desperation, he reached towards your chest to undo the buttons of your large shirt, revealing your bare chest. He paused to appreciate the view before sucking on your nipple and groping the other one. With each suck and lick, you were getting more and more desperate for Jumin.

  
"You sound like you're enjoying this." Jumin bragged giving a slight side-eye to Zen who was awfully quiet, you wanted to resist a little longer for Zen's sake but you gave in almost instantly under Jumin's touch. You softly moaned in response, practically ignoring what he had just said and gripped his hair to return his mouth to your chest. He chuckled and continued to tease you. Getting more and more desperate you decided to trail your hands down Jumin's chest towards his trousers, just as you released the top button Zen decided now was the time to stop this.  
"MC, stop that..." He muttered avoiding eye contact, the faded pink on his cheeks from embarrassment complimented his muted complexion. The fact that he was now evidently hard only heightened his humiliation as his body had betrayed him, he had wanted to see MC naked of course but not like this, not doing something to another man. Jumin stood up and glanced at Zen, acknowledging the outline in his pants. "Clearly Zen only likes to see you enjoying yourself, so luckily for you, MC, I'll be teasing you a bit longer." You pouted in frustration, he bent down to pick you up and place you on the side of the bed, your body still facing Zen. "We wouldn't want him to miss out on the show now, would we?" Jumin then knelt at the side of the bed and spread your legs apart to gently massage your pillowy thighs. 

  
Minutes which seemed like hours went by as Jumin kept teasing between your thighs. "You're so wet," Jumin whispered as his fingers rubbed up and down lightly before finally entering, going at a slow pace while simultaneously licking your clit. He looked up to gauge your reaction but you pushed his head back down to carry on, he continued at the same pressure but slowly increased the pace. Now sucking on your clit he used his free hand to play with your chest, grabbing your breast and using his thumb and finger to pull and tease your nipple. At this point your soft gasps had turned into moans, your eyes rolling back in pleasure. You were getting close so quickly, probably from the endless teasing from earlier.  
Zen watched the whole scene bewildered as to why he was somewhat enjoying either seeing that spoiled brat have you to himself or the way he was restrained by the ribbons, unable to do anything. His curiosity and confusion prevented him from speaking up, plus, he wasn't really in the position to have a say in the whole situation considering his lack of control. He just had to watch, which was painful seeing as he wanted to be in Jumin's place so badly. 

  
"Lie on the bed, Jumin." You pulled him onto the bed so he was facing away from Zen, you straddled his face so you could take control of the pace. You finally gave Zen a sign of acknowledgement by making brief eye contact before you proceeded to grind on Jumin's pretty face. This was a form of payback, you always got jealous as you had to see Zen flirting with his fans- now it was his turn to be jealous. Picking up the speed whilst dripping all over Jumin's face, he dug his fingernails into your thighs to pull you harder onto his face; ignoring the potential that he might be slightly suffocating "Fuck! Jumin, I'm close!" You managed to stutter as he sucked and licked you, he stayed at the same speed and you continued to fuck his face until you came all over it. He released his grip and licked up as much as he could before you got off. You picked him up and began kissing him whilst teasing his semi- you wanted more.

  
Getting hard again, Jumin pushed you onto the fluffy rug; you desperately began to unbutton the rest of the buttons and took off his boxers and trousers. He positioned you so Zen got a side view of you both then grabbed you by the hair, hitting your face with his hard dick. "You have to earn it." He commanded, you licked down his dick to the base and softly sucked on his balls; he let out a growl in pleasure. "How bad do you want it, let me hear you beg." He commanded still slapping your forehead with his dick. 

  
"Pleaseee. Let me suck your dick, I want it so bad." You looked up to him with sultry eyes, genuinely desperate to please him. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows with a smirk, suggesting you to carry on. "I need it so bad- Please, throat fuck me with your big dick. I want it so bad." He smiled down at you before mercilessly grabbing your hair and pushing his dick into your mouth, your eyes watered as you tried not to gag on the unexpectedly sudden, large entrance into the back of your mouth; and he still had a few inches left. He continued to guide you roughly but the angle wouldn't let him fuck your throat. He pulled his dick out and slapped your mouth and tongue with his member before picking you up and flipping you onto the bed so your head was hanging off the side. He then grabbed you by your neck and shoved his dick into your mouth, it reached the back of your throat then with a little bit of pressure it had filled your throat. Satisfied, Jumin began to fuck your throat like a toy. Swallowing his dick you struggled to breathe, he pulled out his dick to let you catch your breath and wiped your spit and his precum all over your face. He slapped your tits which resulted in a painful yet pleasurable squeak from you. He continued to sloppily fuck your face, his balls hitting your face as his base made contact with your lips. Your mascara was running down the sides of your face, it looked like you had been crying, yet you loved it so much. His dick began to pulse and without warning, he came in your throat and face as he pulled out. "Good girl, you look so beautiful like that." He teased and kissed you on your forehead.

  
Heavy breathing and the sound of struggle brought your attention back to an attention-hungry Zen. Jumin had completely forgotten about him and had felt slight pity for the man as Zen was still hard. "MC." He handed you some tissue from the side table to wipe your face. "Be a good girl and go suck Zen's dick. He's wanted you for quite a long time now." He commanded. Completely worn out from the throat fucking you looked at him questionably. "Suck his dick and I'll fuck you, slut." Jumin said nonchalantly then grinned at you. You turned to Zen who was no longer coy, he was desperate you fuck you, or at least get some form of attention from you.

  
You made your way towards Zen after wiping Jumin's mess off your face. You lightly grabbed him by the jawline and kissed him for the first time, intense and passionate you straddled his knee and used the other hand to pull down his trousers and boxers to his ankles; as he was still restrained. You decided to go a little softer with Zen since your throat was still sore, you grabbed his hard dick, dripping with precum and used it to lubricate him. You were stroking him softly, Zen threw his head back in relief as he finally got some slight attention thanks to Jumin's command.

  
"I said suck it, MC." Jumin said raising his voice, watching from his warm bed. Following his orders, you positioned yourself onto the floor, took Zens dick and began lightly licking the tip, then sucked the tip before finally allowing the full thing to enter your mouth. Zen groaned in response to the pleasure, minutes passed as he entered your mouth and he had already come quite close to finishing. You continued sucking from the base to the tip, swirling your tongue as you did so. Zen wanted to push your head down and feel you choke on his dick but the ribbons prevented him from doing so. Jumin, now hard from watching you follow his demand, was pleasuring himself knowing you didn't want to suck Zen's dick with a sore throat but did so anyway for his interest; your obedience turned Jumin on. Zen thrust his hips as much as he could. "I'm close." He muttered, still sucking you reached around his firm torso to pull the ribbon and untie his wrists. Preparing yourself, you sped up the pace and felt him throb as he pushed your head down and came in your mouth. He let out a sigh of relief and Jumin approached you to pet you on your head.

  
"I suppose I'll fuck you now." He teased playfully, lifting you from between Zen's legs and onto the bed. He smirked looking down at you before kissing you passionately, his dick teasing your clit as he moved backwards and forwards. He seemed to enjoy watching your frustration rise as he showed restraint; he continued teasing as he removed his tie from his black long-sleeved shirt, you reached down to his dick trying to position it so he'd finally fuck you- his large veiny hands grabbed your dainty hands and pinned them both above your head.

  
"You're so needy." He used his tie to bind your wrists like Zen. "Now, maybe if you ask nicely, I'll give you the privilege of me fucking you." If you weren't so turned on you would've probably retorted something to his cocky statement yet your desperation resulted in you begging for more. "Please Jumin, fuck me, fuck me until I can't take it anymore; do whatever you want." You pleaded to say anything that would get him to give in. He slapped his dick on your clit before slowly entering you. You moaned as he filled you, rhythmically going in and out slowly so you would adjust to the size. He analysed your reactions, assured that you were comfortable then lifted your legs so your ankles were resting on his shoulders. With each thrust getting seemingly deeper, you couldn't control your moaning. He played with your tits with one hand and the other was teasing your clit as he continued to fuck you. 

Zen, with his hands now free, was stroking himself- he was unsatiable. Jumin flipped you over and fucked you from the back, he was no longer being as cautious, practically slamming into you hard and slowly. With each thrust, he pulled you back by your waist to slam you into him. It was so rough yet so good, you couldn't handle the pressure moaning as he rhythmically fucked you, your ass bouncing on his dick and arched back made him want you more. You moaned as he continued, he turned you to face Zen as he fucked you from the back- your eyes were rolling back feeling like you'd break if he kept on going yet you couldn't stop him. "This is my pussy, I'll fuck you whenever I want. You're my toy." Jumin muttered as he continued slamming into you while glancing at Zen who was still engaged. Jumin was getting more possessive with you as he fucked you, which turned you on even more. "I'm yours Jumin, whenever you want it. Fuck you're so big." You managed to babble back, as he fucked you deep and hard. The dirty talk was enough for Zen, he sped up as he played with himself while watching Jumin destroy you causing him to cum, seeing another man fuck you seemed to turn him on.

Jumin continued to pound you until your thighs were shaking, as he got closer to finishing he grabbed a fistful of your hair and arched your back even further and picked up the rhythm. Fully fucking you, you felt like you'd almost break yet you wanted to take it though, for him, plus you couldn't manage to even mutter anything at this point. You were playing with your clit as he fucked you from behind and you came hard all over his dick. Convulsing all over him he continued fucking you until he came in you, making sure Zen caught your every expression- Mc belonged to Jumin now.

He caressed your head as you fell onto the bed, "Good girl." He praised you which made you smile. He buttoned up his pants and approached Zen to free him. "Hope you enjoyed yourself." He smirked at Zen who was exhausted. "We can do this again sometime but I'm sure you realise your place now. MC is mine, mine alone- I'll let you have her when it suits me." Jumin said firmly towards Zen, whilst crouching to untie his ankles. Unsure about becoming one of Jumin's 'playthings', Zen paused to think about the offer, tonight had been pretty hot and he knew that this was the only way he'd get to be with MC; which was better than nothing.

"Fine. But next time I get to fuck MC. Being tied up was hot, but I can't stand teasing- I hate it." Zen sighed. "Sure, but you'll have to earn it." Jumin smirked. "I like pretty boys like you." He patted Zen's cheek playfully and headed back towards the bed to embrace MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I was really happy with how this turned out, the non-con elements were kinda hard to work with since I prefer non-con as a roleplay sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is appreciated! :)


	3. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since the incident at the penthouse, Zen had mostly cut contact with you both outside of the RFA since your relationship began until now... Jumin decides to make a deal with Zen, he can only have MC when it suits them.

Jumin pulled you into his comforting embrace as he stroked your messy hair, you had spent the whole day together- You both started the day awoken by the warm sun peaking in between the crimson velvet curtains. Together you got ready for the day and went for a walk through the local park and visited your hometown, a slightly different culture than what Jumin was used to but you decided to introduce Jumin to "commoner" culture as Yoosung would say. Since you had plans for the whole day, it would be unfair to leave poor Elizabeth the 3rd by herself, you figured it would be best for her to be in Jaehee's care; remembering to pay Jaehee extra for the inconvenience as she wasn't particularly fond of 'c-hair'. You arrived at the penthouse after a long day out and poured him a bath, meanwhile, You cooked him a gourmet meal and poured him a glass of his favourite wine alongside it. 

Now you were both sitting on his sofa watching his favourite soap operas, there was no special occasion today but you just wanted to express your gratitude to him for everything he had done. A couple of months had passed since the night at the penthouse, Jumin had been in a relationship with you since the incident as Jumin was quick to make you his girlfriend. Jumin was strictly committed to MC, as were you to him; which was surprising considering that the start of your relationship was basically a threesome. That night felt almost like a fever dream- usually, you would be pretty reluctant to act so forward in front of the two pretty boys but the alcohol in your system had definitely encouraged you that night. Both Jumin and you had crossed a lot of lines that night, luckily, Zen wasn't too phased by the whole ordeal; but he did become quite distant to you both once Jumin told the RFA you were both officially a couple. 

Returning back from thought, you snuggled up close to your boyfriend. Comforted by the feeling of his soft warm breath on your neck as he hugged you from behind, you wrapped your delicate hand around his veiny forearm which was resting on top of you as he used the remote to adjust the volume of the television. Formalwear was pretty common for Jumin considering his status, today was the exception as his usual spotless blazer and ironed trousers were replaced by a slightly more casual striped button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had selected comfortable attire as he had returned from the bath. He smelt amazing, his usual jasmine floral aroma complemented by an earthy cedar scent was a unique combination that he always selected.

He patted your head instinctively as he would do to Elizabeth the 3rd if she were there, completely focused on the soap opera he was watching. You felt safe, his presence was not only comforting but also reassuring. Jumin seemed cold to most people- emotionless even. It made him quite intimidating so it was no surprise he was so introverted; it was an honour that he had opened up to you even though it took a while, which was okay, Jumin had a lot of emotional trauma because of his isolated lifestyle. You just wanted to comfort him back by appreciating him as much as he did you and make him feel as safe as you did. "Can we sit up? I'm a little uncomfortable on the edge of the lounge." You asked and he gave you a soft smile then nodded, he sat up and you put your arm around his shoulder and the other rested on your lap. You massaged his shoulder to make him feel relaxed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before continuing to watch the show.

Things were heating up in the soap opera, you were both invested in the show. You moved closer to Jumin's shoulder and moved your hand from your lap onto his thigh so you were more comfortable. He glanced at you but you were oblivious as you continued to watch the show; too focused on if Miss Feng from the soap opera would disobey her mother and follow her dreams! You anticipated the mother's reaction to the bad news, your hand gripping onto Jumin's thigh as you watched in suspense until Jumin couldn't take it anymore.

"Dear, don't you know peoples thighs are sensitive? You shouldn't rest your hand so carelessly." he spoke softly, interrupting the show at its climax.

You shushed him, "Don't be dramatic, it's your thigh, I barely touched you." frustrated that he was interrupting.

"You're not just resting your hand- you're gripping onto me... It's making-" He added before you stopped him;

"Jumin, sorry but please be quiet just for this bit." you retracted your hand and placed it back on your lap. You hadn't missed anything too important. Miss Feng confessed her dreams to her mother and boy was she not happy about that. A few minutes went by and you were still immersed in the show; Jumin had other thoughts now that you'd set him off. He decided you should learn a little lesson and decided to put his hand on your thigh, you were startled slightly by the touch as it was unexpected but were easily sucked back into the show. As the episode was reaching its end he slowly moved his hand to your inner thigh, tracing up and down painfully slowly, it sent shivers up your body. 

"Jumin..." You muttered, now aware that he was trying to prove a point yet you were too stubborn to give in- he interrupted the show at the best bit! The encouragement of hearing you say his name caused him to turn his light trace into a soft rub; creeping up your thigh. You felt a lot more flustered as he teased your thighs, you didn't mean to tease him earlier but you did accidentally. He put more force on the rub as he massaged your thighs, his knuckle slightly grazing the crotch of your pants with each stroke. Your breaths became shallower as you got aroused by his touch, he began to kiss you as he teased you more, his kisses mimicking his actions as he started lightly then slowly increased the intensity as it grew into a passionate kiss. As he grew more desperate he started to dig his nails into your thigh as he grabbed a handful his hand approaching your crotch before something disrupted him.

A knock at the door caught your attention. "Oh, that must be Jaehee with Elizabeth." You whispered, heavily-breathing. Jumin was slightly annoyed at the sudden disruption "I suppose that's good timing anyway, I'll go run a bath." You winked before giving Jumin a final kiss to ease his frustration before getting up and heading towards the bathroom door. You turned the faucet to release steamy water into the porcelain tub, you poured an acai berry bubble bath solution and mixed in some softly smelling vanilla bath salts. You removed your clothes before tying up your hair in a messy bun as you waited for the bath to fill to a comfortable depth.

Meanwhile, Jumin answered the door expecting Jaehee- except, it wasn't Jaehee; it was Zen. "Oh. Hello." He softly greeted the pale man. "Do you want to come in?" Zen nodded and entered. The atmosphere was pretty tense for Zen but Jumin was pretty unaware. "Can I get you a coffee?" He offered, sitting back on the sofa.

"Yeah, sure." Zen accepted. "How's your day been?" He asked making small talk to be polite. Thoughts swirled in Zen's mind; it had been a while since Jumin and Zen had last met. Zen had to swallow his pride and set aside his stubborn dislike of Jumin. After all, Zen actually was intrigued at Jumin's previous offer and he couldn't get it out of his mind for the past month. It had taken a lot for him to come to terms with his feelings, yet he was willing to give it a try; especially for MC.

Jumin picked himself up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to brew the pale man a coffee. Whilst Jumin did so, Zen fidgeted with his fingers nervously, adjusting his hair every now and then to quell his nerves. He sat down on the plush sofa, the soap opera on the screen offering him a brief distraction from the upcoming events. Jumin returned with a steamy coffee for Zen, he passed it down to him than sat opposite him. 

"Well, we've had quite a busy day; I visited MC's hometown, she doesn't live that far from here. It's been a lovely day actually. How about you?"

"Quite well! I've started working on a production after my successful audition, I'm definitely going to make it soon! Ha ha."

"Oh that's fortunate. Congratulations. You've worked hard for it."

"Uh, Thanks." Zen was still uncomfortable with Jumin's praise; he was still stuck in his old ways. Their tension was always one-sided; Zen didn't like Jumin's privilege because he didn't have to work to get to where he was and Jumin was aware of Zen's dislike towards him yet turned a blind eye as he just dismissed it as jealousy. Zen took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee before adding; "I actually came here because I wanted to talk about _that_ night."

Jumin softly smirked "Oh? Well, the offer still stands." 

"I just didn't expect you to be into- Well I am attractive; but not you. It's strange dude." Zen chuckled awkwardly ruffling his own hair.

"You're interesting, I like our dynamic." Jumin smiled. "Plus, you're a pretty boy aren't you."

Zen looked at him with an awkward smile. "Gahhh- I can't do the compliments; just call me dude or bro or something."

Jumin chuckled "Oh? You don't like being called pretty?" He leaned in towards Zen, "What if MC called you pretty?"

"That's different." Zen replied, caught slightly off-guard by the direct question.

"Is it though?"

"I mean, kinda..." Zen was hesitant to be direct with Jumin about his issues with his lifestyle, he was uncomfortable with Jumin being sweet to him; it felt fake and belittling in a way since Jumin had always been cold and emotionless. It was weird seeing the robot display emotions.

"Give it a try. It might stick."

"Hah... I guess so."

"Well; are you interested?" Jumin asked.

"Yeah. I'll give it another try."

"Good. There are obviously a few rules, but we'll get to it when it comes to it." Jumin picked himself up "I guess I should ask MC how she feels since she's in control."

"O-okay." Zen mumbled. He was really nervous yet excited to be involved in this again; this time with more freedom and control. Weirdly, the whole experience had taught him a lot about himself; he actually seemed to like not being in control? Or maybe being cucked? He couldn't exactly pin-point it but that's why he was back in the penthouse- he wanted to find out more.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, you had submerged yourself in the steamy water and were caressing your skin with a sponge coated in suds. Jumin knocked at the door and paused before entering.

"Hey darling. Wow, you smell lovely."

"Thanks." You smiled sweetly at him "Is Elizabeth okay?" You asked concerned.

"Actually, it wasn't Jaehee. It was Zen."

"Oh? How come?" 

"He wanted to talk about us... three."

You paused for a second "Oh wow! He took you seriously?"

"I was being serious, darling." He moved over towards the bath and sat on the side of the tub. "I suppose he wants to spend some time with us tonight, but it's perfectly fine if you don't want that."

"It's been a great day and I think this is a good end to the day as well... How do you feel?"

"Sounds good, dear. We'll both be in the lounge and once you're decent we can meet you in the bedroom." He bent down to kiss your cheek "You look beautiful, by the way." He smiled before exiting.

Butterflies filled your stomach. You didn't expect Zen to take Jumin's offer seriously. Sure you had thought about the idea but you were quick to dismiss it. You were really excited for the night Jumin had spontaneously planned. For now, you wanted to just enjoy your alone time. You continued to soak in the steamy bath, exfoliating your skin, putting on a face mask and just relaxing. You eventually got out the bath and then wrapped a warm fluffy towel around your body from the radiator. You pulled your hair from the messy bun and it was lightly curled from the hold after making sure your shoulders and back were dried. 

You moved from the ensuite bathroom into Jumin's bedroom. You opened a drawer to pull out a light pink lacy bralette and matching panties, both with white ribbon details. You decided to go the extra mile and put on a light pink garter belt with white detailing and white lace stockings which squeezed your thighs softly. You felt the feminine, classy touch to the lighter colours mixed Jumin and Zen's preferences nicely. You topped the lingerie with a cream satin robe. 

You entered the lounge to find Jumin caressing the jaw of a slightly flustered Zen. "Hey." You interrupted, Jumin turned to face you and instantly noticed the stockings;

"I can already tell you look gorgeous, darling."

"You haven't seen much yet." You winked, trying to overpower your nerves with confidence.

"Well. Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Jumin smiled, leading both you and Zen back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I initially wanted this to be a one-shot but now I think I'm gonna keep writing it just because I feel it has a lot of potential (Plus I loved writing it hehehe) Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
